The present application relates generally to the field of airbags for use in motor vehicles. More specifically, this application relates to an airbag module with an electromechanical active cushion venting mechanism to control internal chamber pressure of the airbag cushion to reduce acceleration and forces of the occupant, such as the head and neck of the occupant, during airbag deployment to improve occupant safety.